ruby_redfortfandomcom-20200214-history
Bradley Baker Rescue Watch
The Bradley Baker Rescue Watch or the Escape Watch is a gadget owned by Ruby Redfort. It is also known as "The Fly, Escape Watch". It used to belong to Bradley Baker before he died, which is a fact Ruby learns from LB. Ruby stole it from the Spectrum gadget room, and used it to escape from the Count von Viscount in Ruby Redfort, Look Into My Eyes. LB tells her she can keep it after she officially becomes a Spectrum agent. Features Watch Face The watch face is made of enamel with a chrome surround. The strap is stripy and it has an "interesting clasp" which keeps getting broken. The watch has a picture of a face on, and the eyes follow the hands of the watch. On the end of the second hand is a fly.Ruby Redfort: Look Into My Eyes, p.113 Grappling Hook The watch has a winder button, which releases a very thin titanium cable with a hook on the end. The dial can lengthen or shorten the cable. The hook can be used for climbing and can support a person's weight. Laser Ruby discovers the laser function in Ruby Redfort, Look Into My Eyes, when she is trying to escape from the Count von Viscount. Snow Shovel In Ruby Redfort: Blink and you Die, Ruby uses the "State Predicament" button on the watch to try and rescue herself from a snowdrift. The watch suggests the Snow Shovel tool. The blades unfold from the watch to produce a shovel, which is able to dig a hole through the snow. Transmitter The watch has a transmitter, by which calls can be made and (occasionally) text or photos can be sent. Lock-breaking Tool In 'Catch your Death', we discover that the watch also has a lock breaking tool that Ruby uses to get into Ivan the zookeeper's house and Lorelei von Leyden's apartment. We also see her use a mirror concealed in the back of the watch that is on an extendable zig zag of metal to see inside a bush. History In the first book, 'Look into my eyes', Ruby accidentally takes this watch from the Spectrum Gadget Room and does not manage to successfully return it. However, Ruby uses it to escape from being buried alive by Count Von Viscount after using its laser feature to untie her hands and then swinging out of the window by using the abseiling function. At the end of the book, LB allows Ruby to keep the watch, but tells her to look after it as the watch 'belonged to a friend of hers'. In 'Take your last breath', Spectrum have mended the faulty features of the watch but have neglected to fix the clasp, which keeps coming loose. This is what makes Ruby's prescence on the Sibling Islands known to Count von Viscount, as he sees the watch lying on the ground where it fell off her wrist. However, Ruby manages to retrieve it as the Count leaves it behind as a joke when he thinks she is dead. In the fourth book, 'Feel the fear', Ruby loses the watch when she rummages through einghteen-month-old Nileston's toy hamper, looking for the missing loyalty card from a crime scene. Ruby does not realise she has lost it until Hitch tells her that coded messages have been sent to him from Ruby's watch. Ruby fears that her watch has fallen into the hands of an enemy until LB explains that she probably lost the watch in the toy hamper and that therefore Nileston has most likely sent these messages by pressing random buttons. In 'Pick your poison' Ruby has the gadget watch back and uses it for many different uses. She lets Archie Lemon suck it to calm him, however this messes with some features of the watch, like the messaging function. References Category:Gadgets Category:Objects